User blog:Derrmann/OC weapon concepts
|>Disclaimer<|: All of these weapons are Original thoughts. I didn't intentionally use other's pre-designed weapons. All similarites are completely coincidental. If you do feel my designs are a 1-to-1 of your original weapon. Tell me and we will get it straightened out. I am trying to take advantage of Dust, otherwise most of my weapons rely on logical mechanics and are justified by physics. 1. Dust Autotool. I'm not completely sure as to the limits of Dust at this point, but I will put this here and maybe change/remove it later. A housing of Dust that creates an aura (physical shape) of any tool. Not too much else to say. 2. Low Recoil High-Impact Incendiary GunBlade (LRH-IIGB): A revolver with an angled grip, utilizing Dust in both the bullet casing, but also as an incendiary tip on the bullet itself. A button mounted on the frame of the weapon will release a spring-loaded blade that will lock in to position creating a small sword. Think Final Fantasy Gun Blade, just with the gun looking like a gun until the blade part swings in to position and the barrel is still visible. 3. High Velocity Anti-Materiel Prepulsion Assisted Sniper Rifle (HVA-MPASR): Woo! Another gun! I know, bear with me. This High-calibre Anti-materiel Rifle fres a bullet through several layers of Dust, finally going through a magical ring to amplify it's velocity. Dust rings may be changed out to allow for higher velocities or elemental effects. Can only fire one round at a time, has a magazine of one round, and any surfaces or materials that deflect Dust will negate elemental effects. Balancing! 4. Three Dimensional Fast Attack Blade (TDFAB): For a more agile character, a hilt that is simplistic enough to allow for hand-changing or quick draw-sheath-draw. The blade is locked in an upright position, but weight mounted on a Gyro will give it more weight when swung in multiple directions, while still keping the blade balanced when in-and or in-sheath. 5. Longsword-mounted Personal Defence Hand Cannon (LPDHC): One or dual .45 ACP (or RWBY equivalent) Hand guns that have a full-length blade running from approximate elbow location, to 24" beyond the end of the handgun's barrel. Fills the sword'n'gun combo without dealing with moving parts. The weight is enough to justify the weapon(s) as a Rifle, yet it fires a Pistol round. Moar Balancing! 6. Dust-assisted Trench Knuckles (D-ATK) The Dust-assisted Trench knuckes are Brass Knuckles with a blade. During non-lethal engagements (Fighting the gentlemen Torchwick should REALLY stop paying.) a skilled Hand-to-Hand combat specialist can use the Knuckle portion, having the blade double as a thicker knuckle with Electric-type dust for that Tazer effect. The blade can pop off the knuckles and serve as a short knife that has a Fire-type dust-coated cutting edge that will burn any enemies that it touches. Disadvantages are: Knuckles are non-lethal, yet stunning. Blade's length is roughly the size of the knuckles it covers, giving a short range and stabbing-depth. 7. The Mark 7 (MkVII) An armored glove that has two magically-pointed fingers, allowing for weaker Dust attacks (I.E. Weiss' magical attacks during Giant Armor fight, just less painful and lethal.) A small, spring-mounted blade that will give a nice bite to any thrown punch. And a .45 ACP (or RWBY equivalent) that fires explosive Dust-tipped bullets. The left (or right. Customizations!) glove has a small sheild that retracts in a circle about the mid-point on the glove. This is good for smaller attacks, but won't stand up to something like a beowolf's strike. the other hand features a place for a blade that will act as it's sheath. It is recommended to use the blade as an offensive tool, as the MkVII's shield is for smaller, weaker attacks, and will not handle anything harder than a small blade's attack. Only two rounds may be loaded in each glove at a time. A cookie despenser will be added in the MkVIII, in case your character wants to throw the entire canonical space-time continuum into a nice implosion. You know who you are, you sick person. That's it for now. >>.Tryhard Disengaged.<< Category:Blog posts